


Coin Operated Boy

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: For the DC_Yaoi Kinkmeme Prompt:Robot!Kaito/SaguruConsensual turning non-con when Saguru realizes that it's not his boyfriend. Bonus points for toys and getting the real Kaito in there somehow.





	Coin Operated Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request to upload 'The Robot Kaito fic', and... we have a couple? Don't think this one was publicly posted, cause non-con is not my kink. Didn't even have a name for it, just 'Robot!Kaito/Saguru', and it's a decade old, so... yeah. Title quickly added for the Dresden Doll song '[Coin Operated Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4gPZPKJc0s)', which seemed fitting.

* * *

"God, what a night." Saguru groaned to himself as he hauled himself out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wearily attacking his golden hair with it. "I just want to sleep." Preferably with his boyfriend, but he also knew that wasn't likely. 

Kaito had his own ways of dealing with the after heist adrenaline rush, usually by disappearing God knew where. Saguru had paperwork. He loathed paperwork. Especially hours upon hours of post-Kid heist reports, what the Kid had done, what they could have done better. 

He pulled the towel off his head and dropped it on the floor before falling face first onto the bed, limbs sprawled out before he reached up and pulled a pillow under his head, hands tucked underneath. That was it. He wasn't moving. He was absolutely, totally done for the night. Not going anywhere.

Saguru's mind wandered for a little bit, slowly blissfully sliding into sleep until he became aware of the feel of air blowing over his skin. This was followed by the mattress shifting from some one's weight pressing against it. He opened an eye a crack and saw a shadow made of white hovering over him. 

He felt the corners of his lips curl up in a smile as the Kaitou Kid reached out and traced the line of his spine with a white gloved hand, the cotton feeling pleasant against Saguru's bare skin. "You look like you're laid out like an offering." Kaito's voice was soft, layered with what felt like awe. 

Saguru shivered at the sound of Kaito's voice, his dick twitching in response to Kaito's voice. It was rare that his boyfriend actually showed emotion, even rarer while in costume. "Oh?" He drawled back, shifting a little, spreading his legs slightly, the towel slipping a little and baring more skin. Kaito inhaled sharply, making a slight hissing sound. Saguru grinned to himself stretched his arms out, watching Kaito look almost hypnotised at the movement of the muscles of his back and shoulders. This earned him a soft groan from his boyfriend. 

"Are you going to do something more than stare?" Saguru taunted, privately preening under Kaito's appreciative gaze. 

"If that is what you wish." Kaito whispered reverently back, a glove hand brushing against his side as gentle as a genie's smoke. Saguru purred back, eyelids drooping, indulging his hedonistic side. Usually it was Saguru who initiated their coupling, Kaito taking a more passive role. And generally such encounters rushed and due to lack of time and privacy. But if Kaito was in the mood to go slow, he was quite content to lie there and let Kaito take the reins tonight. 

"I wish." Saguru hummed, arching into Kaito's touch, goosebumps breaking out at Kaito's soft touch. The thief seemed to be captivated, tracing random patterns on Saguru's skin with a gentle touch that gradually turned firmer, Saguru turning into a puddle of goo as the knots were carefully massaged out of his shoulders and spine. A questing finger dipped under the edge of the towel around his waist, tugging slightly and Saguru lifted his hips so the towel could be slowly pulled away, biting his lip as the coarse material was drawn across his erection. Kaito made a soft groan in the back of his throat as the skin was bared. 

Saguru smile grew as he spread his legs wider, bending one knee up towards his waist, baring himself further to his boyfriend's eyes, feeling shamelessly and deliciously wanton. Kaito took his wordless offering, gloved hands fitting themselves against the curve of Saguru's buttocks and rolling his hands against down towards his hips, then to the junction where it met thigh. "May I?" Kaito asked, his voice almost awestruck as his cotton covered thumbs traced circles on Saguru's inner thighs. 

"You know where the drawer is." Saguru nodded, motioning towards the nightstand where the lube was. He regretted the movement a second later as Kaito removed his hands and he whined slightly at the loss of contact. Kaito chuckled quietly, followed by the sound of drawer opening and its contents being rifled through. The drawer shut, followed by the soft 'click' of the lid of the lube snapping open. Saguru shivered in anticipation. 

Anticipation which was drawn out as said lube was not applied. Saguru opened one eye partway to take a peek at the delay, only to close it again when he felt Kaito's hands on him. Kaito's bare hands. A small happy sigh escaped from the back of his throat at the feeling. He loved Kaito's clever nimble hands. Watching them, nibbling on them, feeling them, it didn't matter. 

Kaito apparently like the feel of bare skin on bare skin better than he did with the gloves, running his hands down the outside of Saguru's thighs, across the sensitive flesh on the back of his knees, feeling the curves of his claves, around the ankles and back up, this time up the inside of his legs. Saguru's hips rolled, drawing Kaito's attention to where Saguru wanted it and Kaito obliged, fingers running up the junction of his legs, teasing the entrance to his body without quite breaching it. 

Saguru whined, canting his hips upwards, trying to give Kaito a subtle clue and Kaito chuckled in return, leaning forward and kissing the small of Saguru’s back. “Tease.” Saguru growled, half in annoyance.

”A Tease promises, but doesn’t deliver.” Kaito purred, finally pressing a slippery finger into Saguru’s body. “-I always live up to my promises.” 

Saguru was sure he had a witty retort somewhere, but he was too distracted at the moment to be fussy about what it was. Kaito made a pleased sound, pulling the finger out slightly before rocking it back in, sliding a little farther in each time as he explored Saguru’s back with his mouth, pressing open mouth kisses upon the skin, occasionally sucking hard enough to make Saguru wonder if there were going to be hickies there later. Not that he cared, there was no one to see such marks except for Kaito. 

Although, it was kind of strange. Kaito usually made an effort not to leave any marks…. 

And then the thought was gone as Kaito curled his finger, pressing downwards and making Saguru see sparks. Saguru’s spine arched as his hips buckled, trying to get away and closer to that delicious feeling at the same time. He made a whimpering noise as Kaito withdrew the finger most of the way before pressing in a second. 

The second finger burned and stretched more than the first did before it was fully inside of him, Kaito slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Saguru’s body in a slow luxurious rhythm. 

”You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Saguru asked as he found himself coaxed up onto his knees, arse up in the air, Kaito’s’ fingers still in him. His boyfriend chuckled mercilessly. 

”Only if it’s by pleasure.” Kaito promised, curving his fingers to rub against the spot that made Saguru see stars. Okay. He could go with that. 

Kaito wrapped himself around Saguru, one hand continuing to thrust inside of him with those long clever fingers of his while the other explored his front. Sliding across the skin, finding and gently tweaking nipples, finger fucking his navel, trailing down and twining his fingers in the crinkled hair of his lower torso, flirting but not quite touching Saguru’s dripping erection. Saguru keened, trying to wriggle his hips to get Kaito’s hand where he wanted it. 

It didn’t work and Saguru spat foul names at his boyfriend. “I take it that you’re ready.” Kaito rumbled, his voice low and rough with want. 

There were several retorts on Saguru’s tongue, none of him that he said as he nodded, breathing heavily, resting his weight on his lower arms, head almost touching the sheets. Kaito slid his fingers out, shifted behind him. He heard the rustle of cloth and the sound of a zipper, Kaito’s relived groan following as the trapped flesh was freed. Saguru snickered to himself, wiggling his hips side to side to get Kaito’s attention to where he wanted it. 

”Now who is a tease?” Kaito demanded, wrapping an arm around Saguru’s waist, his body a welcome weight against Saguru’s backside. 

”A tease never deliv-“ His words turned into one long keening groan as Kaito’s erection pressed against him, then slowly slid inside. It burned, it stretched, it made his spine feel like it was made of jelly and he slumped forward, forehead resting against the cool material of the pillow as he swore quietly to himself and reminded himself to breathe. 

Kaito arched around him, covering his back like a warm living blanket until he was fully seated inside of Saguru, one trembling arm wrapped around Saguru’s hips, the other pressing against Saguru’s arm to twine his bare fingers in-between Saguru’s fisted hand. 

Saguru focused on breathing, his body twitching as it decided if it liked the sensation or not. He did, he loved it, the feeling of Kaito deep inside of him, but it always took a moment or two at the beginning before the real pleasure started. 

He squeezed Kaito’s fingers, barely remembering that might not be a good idea due to a large nasty papercut Kaito had gotten earlier that day that had bled all over the place. Kaito didn’t seem to mind, humming in the back of his throat as he kissed Saguru’s shoulders. 

Saguru chuckled to himself, muscles relaxing as he adjusted to weight and the pressure. Kaito nodded, sensing the change and withdrew slightly, sliding out part way before sliding back in, making their breath catch. Kaito did it again, slow and hesitant in a way he hadn’t been since they first got together. 

”You don’t have to be so careful.” Saguru reminded him breathlessly as he twined his fingers through Kaito’s, glancing down at their joined hands. 

Any response was lost as Saguru’s brain snapped out of its pleasant lust-filled haze, everything coming crashing down. 

“You’re not Kaito.” 

The person behind, _inside_ of Saguru froze. “What?”

”You sound like him, you look like him, but you’re not **him.** ” Saguru thrashed, pulling his hand free of the other’s, trying to get this stranger off his back.

There was no papercut on the fingers. There was no need for Kaito to hide such a thing from him, especially because of the gloves. 

Kaito was a generous lover, but their trysts were never slow or luxurious like this due to the constraints brought on by their conflicting professions. The frequency and tone of said trysts forwent the need for awe or exploration. And Kaito already knew his body and his reactions well enough for there to be no need for hesitancy. 

Therefore, this was not Kaito. 

He jabbed his elbow back, trying to knock the wind out of push them off of him. A strong arm wrapped around his hips again, pinning him the other person’s body with what felt like a bar of steel. “Stop moving!” The stranger yelped. “You’re going to hurt yourself!” 

”GET OFF ME!” Saguru screamed, swinging an arm back, trying to push away, get away from this outsider with Kaito’s face. His wrist was grabbed, the arm twisted up and behind him, the back of his hand pressing uncomfortably against his shoulder blade. Saguru grunted as the movement shoved him forward, his face hitting the mattress as his shoulder was pinned down against the soft material, limiting his mobility to one flailing arm.

He was trapped. He couldn’t get the leverage he needed to push the stranger off of him, _out_ of him. What had been pleasant minutes before was now agonising. 

”I said I was willing to share my name with you.” A voice cracked through the air, cutting its way through their harsh breathing. “Not my boyfriend.”

Saguru’s head whipped around, finding Kaito, his Kaito, dressed in normal clothes leaning against the doorway to his room, looking ready to tear someone’s head off with his bare hands. 

His heart beat double time in his chest, elation and joy plummeting to despair and shame as he realised the picture presented to his lover. Saguru, bent over with someone with Kaito’s face fucking him up the arse. 

Saguru wasn’t some helpless little maiden, he was stronger than this. He was the one to catch murderers and thieves, he wasn’t the victim. Humiliation made his face burn.

”Oh, no no no no, Saguru…” Kaito’s expression fell as he rushed over. Saguru closed his eyes, ashamed to realise that his eyes were wet with the sting of tears. The hand pinning his wrist was released as Kaito’s warm hands lifted him up, setting him up on his knees so he was kneeling, one arm still around his hips to keep him still. Kaito made shushing noises as gentle hands wiped the moisture from his face. 

”I forgot.” The Kaito behind him said, his voice dull. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt-” 

Saguru was barely aware of the confused noise he made. “You’re all right. It’s alright.” His Kaito whispered, hands cupping his face as Kaito pressed forehead against Saguru’s, his breath tickling the hair on Saguru’s face. Kaito had been eating those ridiculous coffee mocha candies again recently. 

The other Kaito hadn’t tasted of anything. 

Two Kaito. He should be used to the impossible now, but he couldn’t get his brain to function on anything other than hiding his shame and embarrassment from their gaze. He forced himself to resist the urge to strike them both away. ”How?” He rasped, barely able to force the word through his too small throat.

His Kaito made a thoughtful noise, petting the side of Saguru’s face with gentle hands. ”A few years back, before you met me.” Kaito said, his voice dropping into storyteller mode. “A scientist made a robot, and kidnapped a teenage boy off the street. Only the boy was more than the scientist realised. The robot, in the confusion, killed the scientist and tried to kill the boy and take over his life. He failed, but in the resulting struggle, was blown up.”

”Recently, someone recovered the scientist’s notes and memories files, and tried to duplicate it. Creating another robot.”

Saguru’s breath hitched as he caught the implications. He’d read those files, a fight of two Kaitou Kid on a parking garage rooftop, resulting in one being blown to pieces. Forensic still wondered over the origin of some of the weaponry that had been used. 

”I have all of his memories.” The robot said from over his shoulder, one hand petting the flesh below his navel, fingers catching on the fine hair there. “I know how he thinks, what he feels.”

”But none of the actual experience.” His Kaito said, tone slightly sharp. The robot ducked his head, hair brushing against the back of Saguru’s shoulders.

“I forgot I wasn’t you. He was…” The robot’s voice trailed off, faltering. Saguru filled in the rest in his head _‘Stretched out naked like a wanton slut’_. The robot made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. “How do you keep yourself from jumping him all the time?!” His voice cracked with barely repressed emotion. 

”Practise.” His Kaito’s voice was rough, in contrast to the gentle touch of his hands on Saguru’s face. “Lots of practise.”

The duplicate made another strangled sound in the back of his throat. “-And lot of self control.” His Kaito amended. “You’re young. You’ll learn.”

”He can’t be you.” Saguru protested, his brain finally starting to catch up, catching the implications from the robot’s statement. “You don’t-”

Theirs was a relationship of convenience. A physical release, nothing more, no matter what Saguru’s thoughts or feelings truly were for the thief with the quicksilver smile. Kaito had never given him any sign of being interested in anything more. 

Kaito pulled away, leaving cold spots on Saguru’s face at the loss of contact and Saguru felt his heart plummet somewhere around his stomach. Kaito didn’t care for him the same way Saguru did.

”I feel what he feels.” The robot reminded him gently. “And I… **We** don’t do _anything_ casually.”

Saguru’s heart made a funny beat and he opened his eyes before he consciously realised he had done it. Kaito was glaring over his shoulder at the robot, his expression dark and turbulent. 

”We’re both possessive sons of bastards.” The robot said evenly, probably staring Kaito back, one arm still wrapped around Saguru’s abdomen. “And if you’re stupid enough to not to claim him by keeping silent, _I will_.” 

Kaito bared his teeth back, looking like a cornered cat, all riled up. “You will **not**!” He spat back. Saguru twisted slightly, turning his head to see the robot’s face. The robot was staring Kaito down, his face stubborn and impassive. 

Two Kaito. Fighting over Saguru in the middle. It was almost funny, in a highly surreal sort of way.

Then Kaito’s hands were back on Saguru, pulling him away from the robot, pressing his mouth against Saguru’s in an almost bruising fashion. Saguru gasped, breathing heavily through his nose as his breath was stolen away. The Kaito behind him made a whimpering sound, wet mouth pressing against the curve of Saguru’s shoulders, right at the base of his neck, one hand sliding up Saguru’s chest to press a hand against the centre of his chest, over the heart. 

The fear that had been driving him started to ebb, replaced by lust once again. Two. One Kaito, One Kid. One flesh, one metal. Robot Kaito. The ultimate sex toy. 

Part of him wondered if he wasn’t dreaming. He was pretty sure he’d had a few fantasies like this before. 

”You’ve been holding out on me.” He panted as Kaito finally broke off for air. 

Kaito briefly ducked his head, cheeks flushed. “If I didn’t,” He said, his voice rough and husky. “Neither of us would be able to walk for days.” 

Saguru’s penis twitched, starting to stand up and take notice.

”Do you… Have any idea how hard it is at school?” Kaito continued, voice low, his cheeks glowing read. “To listen to you, know you’re right there, but I can’t touch you? Can’t even look at you without wanting to bend one of us over one of the desks.” 

Saguru’s erection definitely twitched again and this time he couldn’t hide a small moan. Oh, yes please. 

”I check in on you at night when I can’t sleep.” The robot’s voice whispered in his ear, his voice raw and seductive in its honesty. “Watch you sleep, know that you’re still here and that nothing can touch you, except me.” 

Kaito stole his lips again, kissing him with a passion that almost shocked him. Saguru closed his eyes and let himself get swept up in it. Both he and Kaito lived in control. Control of their emotions, their thoughts and their actions. controlled so much of what they thought and felt of themselves, they never rip that control away and let themselves really feel. He reached up, tangling his hands in Kaito’s short messy hair, kissing back with all the ardour he possessed. 

They kissed, a duel of lips, tongues and teeth until they were both gasping for air, their lips swollen and pink. Yes, yes, yes, _please_. 

”You.” He reached back, resting a hand on the robot’s hip. “We need to figure out a name for you.”

”I’m Kid.” The robot said, nipping at the side of Saguru’s neck. “He’s Kaito.” 

’Share my name’, Kaito had said. ‘Not my boyfriend’. But if the boyfriend was willing to be shared…

”I believe,” Saguru purred, tilting his head for easier access to his neck as he relaxed. “That your cock is up my arse.” 

Two Kaito. He hadn’t cheated on his boyfriend because there were _two_ of his boyfriend. 

Kid stilled, his entire body going both slack and tense. Saguru continued, rolling his hips in a circle, the erection inside of him moving deliciously. “I think you should do something with it.” He suggested. 

Kid groaned, a helpless needy sound as he took Saguru’s suggestion to heart and pulled out slightly before sliding back in, still so very very careful as he started a gentle tempo. “Don’t want to hurt you.” Kid whispered against his skin. 

”You won’t.” Saguru assured him, pulling Kaito’s head towards his again. “I trust you. Both of you.” He murmured against Kaito’s lips before kissing him deeply again. 

Kaito made a sound of protest, but it turned into a whine when Saguru released Kid to reach forward and run his fingers along the seam of the zipper holding Kaito’s straining member under its folds. Kaito ripped his mouth away from Saguru’s. 

”Mine.” 

The word was said in stereo, both Kid and Kaito making the defiant claim. 

”Yours.” Saguru agreed, leaning back against Kid and letting the robot take his weight as he pulled Kaito closer to him. Kaito followed, wrapping his nimble fingers around Saguru’s weeping member. Saguru hissed, rocking his hips into Kaito’s grasp, then back onto Kid’s erection as Kaito kissed him again, tongues duelling lazily. 

Perfection. 

Time seemed to suspend as they kept their lazy rhythm, hands wandering over bare skin, touching, feeling, tasting. Kaito’s clothing was eventually disposed of, much to both of their satisfaction and relief. 

Then tempo picked up, matching their rising passion, the reins of control shattering as though they realised that yes, this was permitted. This was _wanted_. Their movements became faster, rougher as their desire built. 

Saguru gasped, tightening his grip on Kaito’s hair as he pulled the magician’s head away. “I… I’m…” He stuttered, trying to get the words to form and failing. Kaito gave him a dark-eyed smug look in return, ducking down. Saguru had a brief moment of confusion as to Kaito’s antics before he felt something warm on the head of his cock. 

Then he stopped thinking at all as Kaito’s warm hot mouth swallowed him down, enveloping his erection in tight hot heat. He gasped and came and came and came, feeling like he was coming undone. 

When he came back to himself, he found himself cradled in Kid’s strong arms, Kaito pressed against his front. He turned his head, finding Kid’s hand tangled in Kaito’s short hair in a possessive grasp as he plundered Kaito’s mouth. Kaito permitted it, kissing insolently back and Saguru realised with a sharp pang that they were _tasting_ him, sharing the flavour of his cum between them. 

He shivered, his limp erection trying to make a quick reprisal as his brain short circuited. 

”Okay.” Kaito said, pulling away, a long thin string of saliva glistening between them. “Maybe we can share him too.”

”Oh, good.” Kid purred and Saguru realised that the robot was still inside of him, having apparently not come yet. Kaito’s lovely leaking erection was pointing skyward, within arm’s reach of Saguru’s lethargic limbs. Ohmyfuckinggod.

He cleared his throat, his mind running on frantic fast-forward, analysing the situation. Two Kaito. Big bed. Empty house tonight. Oh, hell yes. None of them were going to be walking for _days_.

Saguru gave them his best predatory grin as they turned in his direction. Two Kaito. “Ever heard of a position referred to as a ‘London Bridge’?” He offered, his mind alight with possibilities. 

-fin-


End file.
